


Six Arrows

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Archery, M/M, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, alpha!Coulson, omega!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes his Omega work for his knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I figured most relationships in Omega Verse stories are probably kind of vanilla in that universe, and started thinking about what kind of kinks people in that world would have, considering the dynamic.  
> Then I postulated: if Omegas NEED their Alpha to have sex with them, simply witholding from that sex would be a kink in and of itself.   
> So I wrote Clint being made to shoot arrows during his heat to 'earn' his reward.

The lights were dimmed but for a spotlit target at the end of the small range, and Phil left Clint standing for a moment, shivering and naked, face sticky, before returning and pushing Clint's bow into his free hand. Clint finally looked down at the arrows in his other hand. Six. There was no way he could do _six_. Not like this. Another cramp racked through him and he closed his eyes. 

 

He just had to _hit_ the target. That was all. And even if he didn't, Phil would take care of him anyway. He could throw the bow down and say he needed it right then, and Phil would capitulate immediately. But it wasn't as simple as that. It could never be as simple as that. He was _Hawkeye_ , and even in the middle of a bone-shaking heat, he could - should - make his targets. Should hit bullseyes every time. 

 

This whole thing had started out as some offhand comment and evolved into this: Clint naked and shaking and using everything that was inside himself to pull back and take aim. It was a combination of professional pride and masochism that made him stand like that for the long minutes he did before loosing the arrow. Dead centre.

 

Phil, thankfully, didn't say anything. The shakes might have taken over again at the sound of his Alpha's voice and Clint was barely holding it together as it was. The second arrow hit as close as it could to the first. 

 

The third was harder, because Phil moved to stand behind Clint, not touching, not even very close, but close enough that Clint could sense him there. It still hit the target. 

 

"You can take a break if you need it, Clint," Phil said quietly, and just that was enough to cause a quake of goosebumps to run over Clint's skin. He couldn't take a break or he’d be back where he started, and worse, with Phil so near. He nocked the fourth arrow and tried to ignore everything else but the target, loosing it with a cry. 

 

Phil moved even closer and placed one warm hand on Clint's damp skin. It was the greatest conflict. He needed his Alpha, wanted that simple touch like it was oxygen, but all it did was distract from the bullseye, his arrows and his bow. "Focus," he muttered to himself, which in turn had Phil pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He'd move away if Clint asked him to. He'd move closer if he asked that too. Clint could turn and pull Phil up to their bedroom and have his knot right now if he wanted. But no. He pushed it all out of his mind and ignored the heat of Phil so close to him. 

The fifth arrow landed in the yellow centre of the target but not as close as the rest. Clint bit off an angry swear word.

 

"You can do it, baby... I know you can do it," Phil whispered into his ear, wrapping even closer into him and pressing his renewed erection against Clint's ass. It would be hard enough shooting an arrow with someone that close even if he wasn't in heat, but the bodily shaking that Phil caused like this was something else entirely. Clint breathed in and out shallowly, vision honing in on nothing but the tip of his sixth arrow and the spot between the fifth arrow and the rest. He closed his eyes when he took the shot and before he even heard the thud of it hitting, he’d turned into Phil's arms, dropping the bow more carelessly than he would ever admit.

 

-

 

“ _Now_ , I need it _now_ ,” Clint growled, another cramp shaking through him when Phil kissed him. 

 

They each had their own reasons for doing this, Clint needing to test the limits of his own biological loss of control and Phil because he loved to see Clint finally giving in to those natural instincts, til he was his basest elements, ripped apart and begging for Phil to put him back together and take care of him. This was something only Phil ever got to see, and he bore that as the great privilege that it was.

 

Phil pulled him close and got him back up to their bedroom, making a mental note to have a bed put in down there soon. His own first orgasm had taken the edge off, so he wasn’t anywhere near as far gone as Clint was, but when Clint climbed up on the bed and pulled some pillows beneath him, presenting himself so slick and wet and more than ready, Phil was hit with a wave of desire that surged through him.

 

“So you think you’ve earned my knot, Clint?” he teased, stepping out of his pants and kicking them away. “Please, please. I did good Phil, I... they were all in yellow. _Please_ ,” Clint arched his back to push his ass out further and that was it, Phil knelt up on the bed and lined up, grasped Clint’s hips and thrust in in a single movement. Clint yelped and buried his face in the covers, finally getting his reward and savouring it. 

 

The heat made Clint’s body flutter around Phil, pulling him in and trying to keep him there. Pulling away was such sweet pleasure with those slick walls trying to suck him back in. Clint was making mindless noises and after all this build up, they would both be done all too soon. He stopped Clint with a simple hand on his back and pulled out, causing Clint to swear at him. “Shh, Clint. I thought you were going to be good for me.” 

“God, I hate you,” Clint sobbed into the sheets. “You sadistic asshole.” 

Phil raised an eyebrow at his Omega’s brattish behaviour. “Turn over,” Phil directed, and Clint whined before rolling off the pillows and onto his back. 

 

“You do want this, don’t you?” Phil asked, brandishing his heavy cock with one hand. Clint’s only answer was a red-faced glare. “You want my knot, correct?” 

“Yes! Goddamit,” Clint reached out to grab at Phil and pull him down, but Phil batted his hands away, and they briefly slapped at each other’s hands in a bid for dominance, which Phil won easily, eventually pinning down Clint’s arms above his head. Clint’s breath caught. “Am I going to have to tie you up again? I’ll tie you up and leave you to ride out your whole heat alone,” Phil threatened, the tip of his cock brushing Clint’s shivering belly, “go find another unbonded omega who isn’t such a handful...” 

 

Clint’s cock was hard, straining against Phil’s body covering him. He begged, “No! Please, do what you want. I’ll be good, I’ll be quiet. Please let me have your knot, Phil, _please_.” He closed his eyes and Phil felt through his skin the tremors of Clint’s muscles. He relented, leaning back and letting go of Clint’s hands to bat his legs apart and line up and thrust in again, this time able to watch Clint’s face as he filled him. Clint shuddered, “Yes! Yesyesyes please don’t stop again.” 

 

Phil kept on, taking his time just to watch the play of emotion across Clint’s face as he threatened to pull all the way out before plunging back in. Before long, Phil could feel his orgasm building, the nerves at the base of his cock beginning to tingle with the promise of a knot. He pushed in and laid over Clint, who held on to him so Phil could thrust shallowly as his knot began to swell. Clint’s grip was vice-like, nails digging into Phil’s back as Clint clamped around him and that set Phil’s knot off, the pressure around him so tight it was almost painful. He shifted back and forth not half an inch, the knot truly trapped inside his beautiful, perfect Omega, and when his orgasm hit, it was a blinding white light against the dark of his eyelids, pressed against Clint’s shoulder.

 

-

 

The knot pulsed as Phil came, pumping his release deep inside Clint and keeping it there, marking him up as Phil’s. Phil bit into Clint’s neck to suck a bruise there and mark him outside as well as in. Clint felt small in his arms, helplessly shaking, but with pleasure and sated need in place of the empty pain he was racked with before. 

 

Phil was still coming when he rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Clint’s increasingly floppy body. He was sobbing quiet, dry little noises, and Phil shhed and cooed into his hair, rocking them both gently together. He whispered praise into Clint’s ear, close and intimate. “Six arrows, Clint. Six! I’m so proud of you. Can’t believe you really did six. You’re amazing, Clint. My amazing perfect Omega.” 

 

Clint’s body clenched slightly at the praise and Phil smiled, pulling back to look at Clint’s finally peaceful face. He squeezed his legs around Phil when they kissed. “Mine?” Clint asked, prompting Phil to smile and agree, “Yours. And you’re mine, right? My Omega?” 

“Mmhmm,” Clint agreed, tipping his neck for Phil to mark it again. “I love you, Clint,” Phil said, moving in to suck another mark next to the first.


End file.
